


Can You See Me?

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: “My vision has gotten worse. Ever since—” His body tensed up, blood pumping loudly in his ears. Just thinking of what Miklan had done to him make it chill in his veins, making his already terrible vision worsen. He squinted ahead of him, sighing heavily as he slowed his footsteps. “Ever since the well.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Can You See Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natendo/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Natalie <3  
> This is based on her Perception AU (https://twitter.com/natendo_art/status/1246110896411328517) where Sylvain's vision has worsened after Miklan pushed him into a well. 
> 
> It's sad, but there's a happy ending! (it's me, lol)  
> Enjoy!

Sylvain rolled over in bed, hearing the sound of his nurse’s footsteps fading away. He smiled to himself and reached under his pillow, revealing a box of matches and an old, leather-bound book. He crawled over to the nightstand and quickly relit the candles that had just been blown out, tossing the spent match before snuggling up against the headboard. It was still difficult to see in the dim light, his fuzzy vision only slightly helped from the candles. But he found his bookmarked page and felt his stomach’s anxiousness fading away as he began to read. The smell of the pages enticed him, the beautiful script besides the pictures on them making him smile.

The youngest Gautier boy was awake for hours, only closing the storybook when the sunrise could be seen outside his window. He begrudgingly put it back in its hiding spot, rolling back over with a worried frown. At most he’d get a few hours to sleep, now exhausted from staying up all night. It hadn’t been the best night to stay up reading his favorite story. He and Felix were going to be having swordsmanship lessons that morning, and regular instruction by their tutors in the afternoon.

Sylvain could barely contain his excitement that Lord Rodrigue had invited him from Gautier to attend the lessons with Felix. It had been a good two months since they’d seen each other, not since the new year had begun and Glenn had gone to the capitol for training. Felix had cried that day, coincidentally both his big brother and his best friend’s departure from Fraldarius. But his tears had been harder, more genuine that day than his usual bouts of tears when he was inconvenienced or accidentally pushed over. The only reason he’d broken away from Sylvain, the Gautier son was convinced, was so he could hold onto Glenn until Rodrigue was physically pulling him away so he could mount his horse.

It had been a rough day for all. Miklan had stolen Sylvain’s things and hidden them around Fraldarius castle, making his father yell at them both before they were supposed to leave. Sylvain had never even found all of the things his big brother had taken, including the toy sword Felix had gifted him for Yule. The same toy sword he brought _everywhere_ he went, including his lessons at home in Gautier. Sylvain’s father had lectured him about being upset over his toys, and it had stayed in Fraldarius.

Sylvain looked over at Felix’s gift, safely returned by his best friend when they’d returned. He tiptoed out of bed and brought it back with him, sheepishly tucking it under his arm as he closed his eyes. Felix had been waiting with it when they arrived at their home, a big smile on his face and his feet bouncing excitedly. The strict gaze of his father had prevented Sylvain from showing his full excitement, but he’d at least been able to hug his friend upon their reunion. Felix had told him it’d been found in the stables, and he’d kept it safe in his own room until he was able to give it back to Sylvain.

The youngest Gautier’s anxiety for the day was quelled somewhat by the proximity of his toy, the comfort of his guest room in Fraldarius castle, and knowing in just a few hours he would be having a lesson with his best friend by his side.

**

“’Vain! Vain, wake up! We gotta get breakfast before our swords lesson!”

Sylvain hugged his toy sword tighter, sneaking one eye open to see Felix standing at his bedside, already dressed and eyes as wide as saucers. The redheaded boy blinked his eyes open, struggling to hide the way he squinted when he looked at the other.

“Sylvain, you look so sleepy,” Felix said sadly, slowing his bouncing feet and frowning. “We went to bed early last night! It’s why we couldn’t keep playing. Why are you so tired?”

“Good morning to you too, Fe,” Sylvain chuckled, sitting up in bed and setting his sword toy down with a tint to his cheeks. He checked the doorway of his bedroom to make sure nobody was coming in and pulled out his secret storybook from under his pillow. “I finally got to read again last night… I couldn’t put it down!”

Felix recognized this book. It was Glenn’s gift to Sylvain from two Yules ago, so he knew Sylvain had read this before, if not ten times now at least. He raised his eyebrow at the older boy and nodded slowly, flipping it open. The pages were worn, as though Sylvain read this book a _lot_. What had Sylvain meant by ‘finally’ getting to read again?

“Can I read it with you later?” Felix asked him, noticing the soft, happy smile on his best friend’s face as he looked down at the book in his hands.

They hadn’t gotten to spend too much one-on-one time together during Sylvain’s visit, even though he’d only been there a few hours the day before. He and his mother had arrived just before dinnertime, and his own father had spoken kindly to the Gautier boy during their meal. Felix had anxiously picked at his own food, wanting nothing more than for him and Sylvain to leave the table and go to his room to play. Glenn had sent him toys from the capitol along with letters from Dimitri for the both of them. Ingrid had a few presents too, but Galatea was close enough that Felix could travel with his father in a day to deliver them.

By the time dinner was over, they’d only had a few moments to spend together before their nurses whisked them off to bed. If Felix had known Sylvain had stayed up all night, he would have joined him in his room to keep him company…

“Yeah, of course!” Sylvain slid down off his bed and disappeared behind a screen in the corner, making Felix giggle at the way he neatly folded his sleep clothes before throwing them up on top. He emerged a minute later in his training gear, face lit up ear to ear with an excited grin. “I can’t believe we’re going to have training together, Fe. I’m so excited to be here with you, and Uncle Rodrigue…”

Sylvain tidied his bed and carefully set his toy sword under the covers, laughing nervously at Felix when he eyed him oddly.

“Mama says Papa may not let me have it if I bring it back,” he said with a forced smile, motioning for his friend to follow him out of the room. “So I want to get in the habit of hiding it.”

“That’s weird,” Felix replied, pouting and sheepishly grabbing onto the hem of Sylvain’s shirt. “I bought that with my own money. Miklan was a _jerk_ and hid it from you. Why wouldn’t your father let you have it?”

Sylvain shrugged. “Miklan was never allowed to have toys when he was my age. But even if I don’t play with it, and if I’m not here to play with you, I want to keep it forever. And besides, there’s lots of things I have that my Papa doesn’t know about.”

Felix felt uneasy at how nonchalantly Sylvain spoke of this. Because despite his smile, despite the warm air he tried to convey, even seven-year-old Felix could tell something wasn’t right. It had been this way nearly every time he’d come to visit. Sylvain always had bruises, but would say he and Miklan had just been playing too rough. He always brought numerous books with him, and would stay up late into the night reading them. But whenever his mother was around, none of these things he hid were ever brought up. It made Felix sad, knowing Sylvain could only read the stories he liked when he visited his home. Knowing his big brother played with him too rough hurt the youngest Fraldarius’s boy’s tender heart. Felix didn’t let go of his friend’s shirt, only relinquishing him when he had to crawl up into his chair at the dining table. He scooted it as close to Sylvain’s as he could, making the older boy blush but smile softly down at him.

“Lord Fraldarius, Lord Gautier!” One of the house staff smiled at them when they sat down, bringing each boy over a glass of juice and a croissant on a plate. Sylvain vibrated excitedly when she remembered his favorite jam to go on top, grinning at her as she set it down.

“Thank you,” he said, glancing over and seeing Felix struggling to cut his in half. Sylvain chuckled and picked it up for him, easing it in two and helping him spread butter on both halves. “Start from the back, Fe!”

“Glenn usually does it for me.”

Sylvain’s hand paused on the pastry, eyes sadly looking down at his best friend. Felix’s glassy gaze and sniffling nose made his chest tighten. He set it down and pulled him into a hug, patting his shoulder softly at first until the younger boy was flat out crying against his chest.

“He’s going to be back from training for a weeklong break soon, isn’t he, Fe?” Sylvain smiled, holding Felix against him still and softening his voice. Felix nodded but hid his face in Sylvain’s shirt, attempting to keep his sobs low but failing. He held onto Sylvain tightly, his little hands clenching fabric with all his might. “I’m sure he misses you _so_ much, buddy. We should write him a letter later after swords training. He’ll be happy to get it from you before he comes back home!”

Felix looked up at Sylvain and nodded, wiping his eyes in embarrassment but staying close to him.

“I’m glad you’re here, S-Syl,” he hiccupped, gently letting go of his best friend’s hand so he could spread butter on his croissant. “It’s been lonely without… without Glenn.”

“I know, Fe, I am too,” Sylvain grinned, setting his breakfast down for him and preparing his own. “You know Miklan isn’t very fun to be with. I wish I could stay here with you and Uncle Rodrigue forever…”

“Forever, hmm?”

Rodrigue walked into the dining hall, placing a tender hand on Felix’s shoulder and smiling at the two boys.

“Can Sylvain stay with us forever, Father?!” Felix piped up, mouth full of pastry.

Rodrigue chuckled. “I’m sure Sylvain wouldn’t want to be away from his mother and father and Miklan for that long. Right, young Sylvain?”

Sylvain looked at Felix’s father, the only other adult he felt comfortable around besides his nurse. He couldn’t even bring himself to force a smile, a shadow crossing over his eyes as they went to the plate in front of him. He heard Rodrigue sharply take a breath, then his firm, yet gentle hand on his shoulder. His other hand went to Felix, and the Duke crouched down between them.

“We’re going to have a good day, boys. I’m sure your swords training will be very fun while also being beneficial,” he smiled, kissing his son’s forehead and ruffling Sylvain’s hair. “I will make sure of it.”

“Uncle Rodrigue—” Sylvain reached out for him as he stood, his small hands clenching the hem of the Duke’s shirt. “Please… can you not tell my Mama or Papa what I said? I think it would make them… sad.”

Rodrigue glanced at Felix, who looked like he was on the verge of tears again, and then at Sylvain, who looked frozen to his seat and petrified. He could tell that there was much Sylvain wanted to tell him, knew that there would be terrible things that would come out of his mouth whenever he got him alone. Sylvain had always confided in Rodrigue on his visits to Fraldarius, never wanting to talk about bad things in front of Felix so he wouldn’t cry. The Duke would listen to the things Miklan did to him, or something the Margrave said. Sylvain was convinced their actions towards him were accidents, probably the words his mother had instilled in his head throughout it all.

“It’s safe with me, Sylvain.” The Duke sat down and ate his own meal, watching with a pit in his stomach as his son comforted his best friend.

**

“I think I’m better with the lance, Uncle Rodrigue…”

Sylvain held his sword properly, moved just like the Duke told him. But even in his dominant hand the training weapon didn’t feel right. One of them had been a giveaway, but even little Felix had been able to disarm him a few times. He was happy though to see Felix succeed, happy to see the way his copper eyes lit up when Sylvain’s sword went clattering to the ground. The morning and early afternoon had nearly worn him and Felix out. Both had removed their overshirts, and both were panting as Rodrigue walked towards the training area.

Rodrigue entered the fenced off area on the front lawn of Fraldarius castle. Their trainer was packing away the wooden swords, chuckling as he dodged a jab from Felix. The Duke smiled confidently at the youngest Gautier, crouching on his knees so he was at his eye level. There were dark circles under the ten-year-old’s eyes, and his shoulders drooped from fatigue. The Duke noticed the bruises on his arms, unable to control his wince when he saw them. Almost instantly, Sylvain rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

“Those are just from when Miklan and I play! Sometimes he’s a little rough…”

“Oh, Sylvain,” Rodrigue laughed sadly, gently patting his shoulder and raising his arm up. “I don’t think you’re bad with the sword. You just need some practice. And perhaps a little more sleep.” He stood up and motioned to Felix, who was seemingly stabbing wildly at the air, but was in fact following a routine he had worked out with Glenn. “My Felix is rather… fond of his training sword,” he chuckled, guiding them closer. “Have you been giving Sylvain Glenn’s advice, Felix?”

Felix stopped but held his weapon tighter in his small hands, breathing heavily and shaking his head. “Not yet, Father. But, Syl, you just gotta practice, like Father said. If you were here with me more, we could practice every day!”

“Yeah, we could, Fe!” Sylvain agreed, smiling widely at him and clutching his free hand. “If only our castle wasn’t so far away, I’d come see you every day.”

Rodrigue watched the two boys, noticing a significant brightness in Sylvain that hadn’t been present that morning. His skin was more flushed and there was an energy in his footsteps that carried him along the training ground. He was happily practicing with Felix, taking advice and tips from the younger boy with an eager look of interest on his face. The Duke felt terrible for making them stop, but he was planning on letting them skip their lessons the next day so wanted them to head inside.

“We must be getting inside now, boys,” he announced softly, putting his hands on their shoulders. “I think we can let lessons slide tomorrow if you two are good,” he said quietly, smiling at their delighted gasps of excitement.

“Really, Uncle Rodrigue?!” Sylvain looked beside himself, jumping happily up and down on his feet.

“I think you’ve earned it. I saw the work you put into your swordsmanship today, young Gautier,” Rodrigue replied, “and it’s supposed to be a lovely day tomorrow; you two will be able to spend a little more time outside.”

“I can’t wait!” Felix’s eyes nearly had stars in them, surprisingly putting up his training sword without further argument. He was growling in excitement, running ahead of Sylvain and Rodrigue as they headed inside.

“Thank you, Uncle,” Sylvain said quietly, side-hugging the Duke sheepishly. “Will the tudors be sitting close to us?”

“I suppose so… why do you ask, Sylvain?”

The young boy was quiet, rubbing his eye almost as if out of habit. He looked up at Rodrigue with a sad look on his face, then looked ahead to make sure Felix couldn’t hear him.

“My vision has gotten worse. Ever since—” His body tensed up, blood pumping loudly in his ears. Just thinking of what Miklan had done to him make it chill in his veins, making his already terrible vision worsen. He squinted ahead of him, sighing heavily as he slowed his footsteps. “Ever since the well.”

Rodrigue took in a deep breath of air and wrapped his arm around Sylvain’s shoulders, watching as his carefree son tore into their castle ahead of them. “Sylvain… have you spoken to your mother—”

“Yeah, of course I have,” Sylvain said in justified frustration, sighing as he blinked tears out of his eyes. “She said it was an accident. Everything Miklan does to me is an _accident_. But… Uncle Rodrigue, I don’t believe they’re accidents anymore. I don’t think they ever were.”

“Sylvain, if you want me to speak to her… or your father, you know I am your ally. I want nothing more than for you to feel safe, to feel loved, while you’re at home.”

“N-no—please, don’t tell them I said anything!” Sylvain froze in place, staring up at the Duke with abject terror in his eyes. “I… d-don’t know what my Papa would do to Miklan if he found out the truth— I don’t want him to get in t-trouble, Uncle Rodrigue—”

“Sylvain? Are you _coming_?!” Felix stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his little chest as he frowned. “The sooner we’re done with lessons, the sooner we can play!”

Sylvain was off before Rodrigue could say anything else, hastily wiping his eyes and putting on a big smile for Felix. The Duke stood rooted to the spot, heart aching and broken for Sylvain.

**

Their lessons completed for the day, Sylvain joined Felix in his chamber to play. He brought parchment and pens for them to write letters to Glenn, making the young Gautier boy miss Felix’s older brother the more they talked about him. Glenn was only two years older than him, so they’d been friends a long time before Felix came along. Glenn had taught Sylvain how to swim when they visited the palace in the summer, had helped him get over his fear of the dark.

Visiting Fraldarius had been even better with two friends there instead of just one.

Sylvain heard Felix sniffling as he wrote out a letter to his big brother. He couldn’t help but feel envy, jealous of the fact that not only did Felix miss him, but also looked forward to his return home. The older boy was hoping and praying for a reason he could stay in Fraldarius with Felix and Rodrigue longer, not wanting to go home at all. No dealing with Miklan, nor his father’s blind eye to the problems between his children.

Sylvain’s father was always singing him his praises in front of his older son, often times looking down his nose at Miklan or openly comparing them. It usually resulted in Sylvain getting kicked or punched as soon as he wasn’t looking, so he was never able to enjoy the love and attention from their father. Sylvain had even tried sticking up for his big brother, attempted to be his friend, but it never mattered. All Miklan saw, much like their parents, was Sylvain’s crest, so he made it clear how little he wanted to do with the other.

Sylvain scooted closer to Felix and put his arm around him, smiling softly when he saw a picture that Felix drew at the bottom of the page. He could make out himself, Felix, and Ingrid, all with sad frowns on their faces while Glenn stood beside Dimitri in the capitol. Sylvain couldn’t tell if he was sad or relieved that his best friend hadn’t drawn Miklan beside them.

“I miss Glenn too, Fe,” he sympathized, bringing over his own parchment so he too could draw Glenn a picture. “I miss having him here to play with us, and to protect us from Miklan.” A strained laugh fell out of him at his brother’s name.

“I didn’t draw Miklan because I hate him,” Felix grumbled, scratching his crayon against the page, coloring Sylvain’s red hair. “He’s mean to you. I don’t like the way he talks to you. Or me. He’s a big, dumb bully. And I’m glad he didn’t come with you.”

“He’s not… _so_ bad…”

“Vain, you have bruises all over you every time you come here. Miklan does that. I’m not stupid, you know.”

“I didn’t say you were stupid, Fe… I don’t think you’re stupid either,” Sylvain said quietly, setting his head on his propped up hand and sighing. He felt Felix’s small hand over his own, eyes looking away from him but a pout on his lips.

“I really do want you to stay here forever, Syl. I don’t cry as much when you’re here—I didn’t even have nightmares last night!”

“Are you sure it’s not because you miss Glenn?” Sylvain asked earnestly, smiling sadly at his best friend.

“I told you I’m not stupid, Sylvain! I know how I feel!” Felix huffed and angrily colored in Sylvain’s shirt on his drawing. “I miss you as much as I miss Glenn. Mama is gone, he’s off with _Dimitri_ in the capitol—of _course_ he is— Papa works all the time, but when he’s not he’s talking to someone about _Glenn_ \-- but you’ve always been my friend. Even though Glenn was your friend first…” Felix mumbled under his breath, looking up at Sylvain angrily.

“I’ll always be your friend, Fe,” Sylvain said, hugging Felix briefly again, he knew he didn’t like to be touched. He was surprised when Felix grabbed him and held on after he went to pull back. He patted his back, watching as Felix brought his right hand up to keep coloring, the other one wrapped around Sylvain.

“You promise?”

“Of course I promise.”

“Good. I want to be your friend forever, too. I gotta ask Papa again if you can stay with us. I know he wouldn’t mind. Papa loves you. Your mama and papa could just come visit you, they’ve gotta know you’d be happier here with _me_.”

Sylvain had never actually considered leaving his parents, the thought of it alone scared him and made his hands shake. He’d been told by his father since he was little how important he was; bearing the family crest meant he’d one day rule Gautier and protect Fodlan from Sreng. But he didn’t like the idea of not having his mother nearby, loving the cuddles and kisses she gave him when she woke him up in the mornings. His father always looked at him like he was so _proud_ , which, despite the stress it put on the ten-year-old, also made him excited knowing his father loved him so.

Sylvain didn’t even want to think about leaving Miklan. He didn’t want to think what his parents would do with him if Sylvain wasn’t around. The rare occurrence when he caught his big brother in a good mood were priceless to him, like the times when Miklan would sit with him in his room and play with his toy figures. The bad times with Miklan were larger in number than the good, but Sylvain held those closer to his heart.

“I just gotta make sure I have as much fun with you as I can while I’m here, Fe. I love coming here. I love being with you and your father. I feel so comfortable and at home...”

“This _could_ be your home.”

The boys finished their letters to Glenn, Sylvain adding a drawing of his own to his parchment. Felix held his hand as they walked to the courier in the castle, going on and on about where he’d ask Sylvain’s room to be when he moved in, what time they’d have their dinner every night, and the pranks they could play on Rodrigue.

“We can even let you name your own stable kitty,” Felix said matter-of-factly, handing his letter to Sylvain.

“Is there one named Felix?” the older boy asked, giving the letters to the post keeper with a smile. “These are going to Glenn, ma’am.”

“No? Why would there be?” Felix asked with a frown.

“I’d name my stable kitty after my best friend!”

Felix’s mouth fell open, his eyes quickly watering. He stamped his foot and burst into tears, sniffling into the crook of his free arm and gripping Sylvain’s tighter.

“I thought you said you cried _less_ when I was here, Fe,” Sylvain joked, stooping slightly and wiping Felix’s eyes. The other boy just sniffled, blushing as the post keeper chuckled lightly.

**

“’And the princess was whisked away from her castle. All throughout the land her people wept for her, wanting her safe return from those who had stolen her. There were many who attempted to rescue her, but every attempt was in vain. For months she sat in a tower, anxiously waiting for the day she would be rescued.’”

“This story always confuses me…” Felix said, pulling his thumb from his mouth and frowning at the book. “Why didn’t her papa just go save her? He’s the king. He could send his _whole_ army, Sylvain. That’d be like if Dimitri was taken by monsters somewhere. Uncle Lambert would go get him _himself_.”

“She’s got to be rescued by her true love, Fe! That’s why it’s such a lovely story,” Sylvain said happily, holding the book as close as his face as he could so Felix could see the pictures.

“Wouldn’t her Papa’s love be true love?”

Sylvain hadn’t thought of it that way. He could imagine his own father, or either Uncle Rodrigue or Uncle Lambert coming to save him if he needed it. But that didn’t make him feel the same way as his _true love_ saving him, or the other way around with a pretty girl.

“Yeah but… wouldn’t you want to save your wife if she were in trouble?”

Felix made a face and shook his head, folding his arms. “My wife is gonna be able to kick butt. She wouldn’t need me to save her.”

Felix’s bedroom door was pushed open, revealing his father in casual clothing. He smiled at the boys and came to sit on his bed, looking at the book in Sylvain’s hands. “Wow, this old thing, Sylvain?” he chuckled, lightly touching the spine, remembering when Glenn had asked him to take him to the market to purchase it.

“It’s my favorite story, Uncle Rodrigue! And Glenn got it for me, so it’s extra special.”

“Is… is the light not bright enough for you to read, son?” The Duke asked awkwardly, seeing how closely he had to hold it to his face. Felix was nearly sitting on him so he could look at the pictures and follow along. He rose to light more candles, but stopped when he heard sniffling.

“N-No… it’s fine.” Sylvain’s voice broke behind the book, making Felix’s head whip up to look at him.

“Sylvain? Why are you crying? What’s wrong?” Felix was up on his knees beside him in an instant, hands clutching his nightshirt as he looked at him with worry.

“Sylvain…” Rodrigue returned to the bed and sat down in front of them, eyebrows furrowed sadly as he reached out to take Sylvain’s hand.

“Father… doesn’t like the way I read. So it’s nice to catch up when I visit,” Sylvain hiccupped, setting his storybook down on his lap. He wouldn’t look at either of them, but took Rodrigue’s outstretched hands for comfort. “Ever since the well—” Sylvain anxiously looked at Felix, whose eyes were also glassy. “Ever since the accident… I haven’t been able to see as well. It’s mostly words; I can see people, buildings, the land… all just fine. But whenever I try to focus on a page, well…”

His shoulders shook as he held in his tears, desperately not wanting to cry in front of either of them. Sylvain’s knees came up to his chest and he rested his head between them, taking deep breaths to fend off his embarrassment.

“Sylvain, my son, it’s okay… you can cry if you need to. Felix and I are right here for you,” the Duke said reassuringly, squeezing his hands with a small smile. Sylvain still fought his tears but nodded, letting a small sob escape his lips.

“I can see the words better if I hold books close to my eyes. But… Father told me I look f-foolish.”

Sylvain shut his eyes tightly and whimpered as a few fat tears fell, remembering the first time he had told him that. He’d been trying to do his lessons at home, and his father had taken time away from his official duties to sit with him and help him with his handwriting. The workbook had been held so close to his face he could smell the pages, but his father had scoffed lowly before bringing it back down to the table. Miklan had snickered horribly, making a comment about Sylvain not being so perfect after all. It’d hurt his feelings, but not as much as his father telling him how bad that looked. When he tried to talk about how difficult it was for him to see, the Margrave had suggested he simply pay more attention, leaving the room due to his irritation with his older son’s behavior.

_“As a Gautier, you must conduct yourself properly.”_

“Oh, Sylvain,” Rodrigue said quietly, bringing the young boy into his arms as he began to cry. He moved the book aside and rubbed his back, chest tight as Sylvain repeated over and over that he didn’t want to go home. He glanced over at Felix, who was holding it together relatively well and was just watching his friend sadly, small hands holding onto Sylvain’s shirt.

“U-Uncle… I want to stay here with you and F-Felix,” Sylvain muttered, voice breaking against the Duke’s chest. “B-but… I love my mother and father. Even Miklan. I love my brother. I want to be his friend, I want him to love me. I don’t want father to be disappointed in me because I don’t s-see as well.”

Rodrigue was at a loss. Were it not for Sylvain’s constant begging that their discussions stay between the two of them, he’d ride to Gautier right then and now to talk to the Margrave and his wife. He felt like it was the right thing to do, but there was something unsettling about Sylvain’s worries that they’d find out about what he said. He always mentioned he didn’t want Miklan to get into trouble, but Rodrigue himself believed a little consequence for the eldest Gautier son’s behavior was proper. He knew if Glenn ever treated Felix that way, there’d be severe enough punishment that the thought of hurting him would never cross his mind again.

“Syl, I changed my mind. I’m coming to Gautier to live with you. I’ll beat up Miklan whenever he’s mean to you. I’ll read all of your lessons to you and make sure you can see them. I’ll even write them larger if I need to. Papa, I’m going to live with Sylvain. I’ll miss you, and the barn kitties, but he n-needs me.”

Felix’s eyes were raining tears, his cheeks red and nose running horribly. He held Sylvain’s shirt tightly in his hands, which were shaking along with the rest of his body.

“We’re going to start arranging more frequent visits for you both,” the Duke laughed, motioning for Felix to join in their hug. He held both of them as they giggled, glad to see a smile on Sylvain’s tear stained face.

“Sylvain, I’m going to speak with your mother tomorrow. Not about anything you don’t want her to hear,” he added quickly, smiling at him softly when he tensed up. “But I believe I know someone who can help your sight. Is that okay? Do you trust me to speak with her?”

Sylvain looked worried, but his Uncle Rodrigue’s reassuring smile made his anxious tummy feel better. He nodded slowly and wiped his eyes, chuckling when Felix reached over and helped him do so. He hugged his best friend goodnight and retired to his own chamber, only staying up an hour later to read his story with his Uncle’s promise playing over and over in his head.

**

“Alright, Lord Gautier, keep your eyes on the dot on the parchment for me.”

Sylvain gulped and nodded, straining to keep his eyes open and unblinking. He sat in his mother’s lap, Rodrigue waiting nearby as the healer spoke to him. According to the Duke, this healer was going to make a special lens that would help him see better. He’d seen a few adults wearing these lenses in his lifetime, but never thought children would wear them. His mother had helped him pick out some fancy wooden frames for the lenses to go in. They had a lovely black finish and looked smart alongside his red hair.

The healer whispered a spell and Sylvain felt his eyes go dry, but he held it together and waited until she told him to blink. He rubbed them when he could, glad the worst of it was over.

“We should have his lenses prepared shortly, Margravine Gautier,” the woman bowed, walking away to a lab table.

Sylvain’s mother smoothed down his hair and kissed his temple, chuckling. “Your father and I both have _perfect_ eyesight, Sylvain! I wonder where this came from…”

Sylvain snuck a glance at Rodrigue and looked at him with worry, a tense frown on his face.

“These things just happen, Fernanda. You see how tall Amelia was, and myself, yet look at Glenn and Felix! Both small for their age. And… I don’t see Glenn getting a whole lot taller than he is now.”

She laughed and nodded, glancing at her son, who was already a head taller than most kids his age. “I’m glad your lessons will be easier, _mijo_ ,” she said with a soft smile, hugging him before he slid off her lap.

“Lord Gautier, would you try these on for me and tell me how they feel?” The healer asked, holding up the wooden frames for him to try on.

“Umm… Hold on a second,” he said, realizing he didn’t have everything he needed before trying his lenses on. He disappeared from the room and headed back towards his guest chamber, spotting Felix sitting inside. He was spread out on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a pout on his face. “Hey Fe! What are you doing?”

“Sylvain! I thought you’d left!” Felix hopped up and nearly tackled him in a hug. “I was wondering why you left your storybook here. And how you could leave without saying goodbye to me.”

“I’d never leave without saying goodbye to you, Fe. But that book’s just what I was looking for. Want to come with me to try my lenses on?”

“You’re not going to leave right after… are you?”

Sylvain grinned at his best friend and sat beside him on the bed, throwing his arm around his shoulders.

“It’s not like I want to. But mother might say we have to.” He could already hear Felix tearing up, a soft sniffle heard as he hung his head.

“When Papa came in last night and I saw you crying, it made me really sad, Syl. I know… I know that I cry a lot, but it’s different when it’s someone like you, or Papa, or… Mama. Sometimes when I cry, it’s because I miss her. But a lot of times now… I’m crying because I know Miklan is probably being mean to you. I don’t want you to be sad, or scared. That’s why I wish you lived here with me.”

“Felix…” Sylvain’s vision was blurred even more by emotion welling up in his eyes. Even though Felix was still so little his heart was so big. He didn’t idolize many people, but those he did he loved. “Hey, how about this?”

He turned and faced Felix on the bed, holding up his pinky finger. Felix took it without even hearing what Sylvain was going to say, making the older boy chuckle. “Whenever you want to cry over me, just think about us reading that story together. Or training with Uncle Rodrigue and our swords! Think of anything fun we’ve ever done together, and I promise you can’t be sad.”

“But… I’ll still be sad if you’re not here with me,” Felix protested matter-of-factly, pouting at his best friend.

“Yeah, but I’ll be back before you know it! Uncle Rodrigue _did_ say he would arrange more visits for us, after all.”

Felix sniffled but eventually nodded, holding on tightly to Sylvain’s finger. “What’s your promise?”

“Well, we already have the _one_ ,” Sylvain smiled. “But for this one, it’s a promise for both you _and_ me. I want both of us to promise we’ll stay strong. No matter what makes us scared, or sad, or unsure. If you can promise me you’ll be strong, then I will too.”

Felix looked uncertain, but the smile on Sylvain’s face was helping convince him. He tightened their fingers and nodded, tears stopping in his eyes instead of falling down upon his cheeks.

“I promise, Syl.”

“I promise you, Fe.”

The two boys hugged and Sylvain picked up his storybook. He held onto Felix’s hand as they walked back to where Rodrigue and his mother waited, grinning nervously at her when they reentered.

“Okay, I’m ready,” he said to the healer, putting his book down on the table that the Duke sat at. The healer handed him the lenses and he slid them on, having to blink rapidly due to the instant change in his vision. He looked wildly at his mother first, seeing the hopeful look on her face with butterflies in his stomach. Felix was gaping at him, and Rodrigue looked like he wanted to speak but was holding back.

“Try them out, Sylvain,” he said softly, motioning to his book on the table. Sylvain slowly glanced down at it, half-expecting for nothing to have changed, to just see the same blurry mess as before. But his breath hitched in his throat when the words came in clearly. He bit his lip, pinched his side roughly to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. A small cry came up from his throat and broke past his lips, instantaneous tears forming in his eyes.

“Sylvain?” His mother asked concernedly, standing up and reaching for him.

“Are they okay, son?” Rodrigue too was anxious, gripping the armrests of his chair.

“I… I can see. They… work just fine. I can see!” He sloppily reached up under them to wipe his eyes, nearly jumping up and down in excitement. Sylvain ran to Rodrigue and hugged him, feeling weightless on his feet. “Thank you, Uncle. Thank you so much.”

As the two families finished their midday meal, Fernanda looked at Rodrigue across the dining table. “Are you sure you do not mind, old friend?” Sylvain missed her head motioning towards him as he took a sip of his drink.

“Of course not, Fernanda. He is always welcome here for as long as he wants. I think he’ll enjoy it…”

“Sylvain, _mijo_ ,” she turned towards her son and put her hands on his shoulders. “Duke Fraldarius told me you wished to stay here longer. Would you like to stay until Glenn comes home next week?”

Sylvain’s head whipped around to Felix excitedly, whose mouth fell open in shock. “Can I really, Mama?” When she nodded, he threw his fists up in the air victoriously.

Life could always just a little bit better in Fraldarius.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! follow me on twitter: @setethstiddies (nsfw)


End file.
